Episode Guide
Season 1: 2007 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''11''' ||Todd Falls in Love / French Fried|| May 26, 2007 || July 13, 2007 || '''Todd Falls in Love''': Todd arrives at school to find out Maurecia has posted pictures of love posters about Todd all over the school. Todd decides he would do anything prove that he will not be her boyfriend so he eats Mush's mushroom surprise that makes him fall in love with Mrs. Jewels. Maurecia tries to get Todd to like her again.'''French Fried''': A new chef, named Le Chef starts cooking for the teachers lounge (and later the students) which makes Miss Mush jealous. To prove which cook is better Miss Mush and Le Chef enter Maurecia's cooking challenge. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''12''' ||Music Lessons / A Todd & Bull Story|| July 17, 2007 || July 9, 2007 || '''Music Lessons''': Myron discovers a strange nose flute and uses it to control his friends. However, it also makes cows tear down the school.'''A Todd & Bull Story''': After losing a match to La Boca Loca the bull, Principal Kidswatter starts crying on the PA. Todd tries to give "Make Me Happy" flowers to Kidswatter, but is told to put them in the basement with the other roses. When the kids mistake a pile of stage props for a Wishing Well, Todd makes their wishes come true. Kidswatter then makes them re-create a bull fight from his past! |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''13''' ||Louis Gets Some Class / My Fluffy Hair|| July 26, 2007 || July 11, 2007 || '''Louis Gets Some Class''': Kidswatter finds out that Louis never graduated, and sends him back to class. Myron gets upset that Louis is more popular than him. Later he finds out that Kidswatter didn't graduate.'''My Fluffy Hair''': Fluffy feels rejected because he thinks Maurecia is paying more attention to Todd than him, so he runs away. Mr. K. finds Fluffy and mistakes him for a wig. Fluffy decides to use this "power" to get revenge on his mortal enemy, Todd. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''14''' ||My Partner Gets All the Credit / Daring Love|| 2007 || June 27, 2007 || '''My Partner Gets All the Credit''': Maurecia is paired with Myron in the Wayside Games, and since Myron is not a good athlete, she must do all of the work. However, every time they win an event, Myron gets the credit and Maurecia is starting to get angry at Myron. She is then considering of controlling him with the nose flute.'''Daring Love''': Maurecia and Jenny, who both love extreme sports, decide to use Todd as an object to jump over. However, Todd thinks that they are doing it because they both have crushes on him. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''15''' ||Dana Checks Out / My Biggest Fan|| || July 5, 2007 || '''Dana Checks Out''': Dana is sick of rules and goes on a "road trip" to every floor of the school. The kids must get her back before she winds up on the 19th floor. Myron takes over the class and it gets ruined, and in the end, Mrs. Jewls sends him home early on the kindergarten bus (with Todd).'''My Biggest Fan''': When Kidswatter rejects him, Myron looks for a new hero. '''Note''': There is a boxshelf in Mrs. Jewls' class, but In "He Is It" it is a bookshelf. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''16''' ||Sideways Protest / Be True To Your Elf|| || October 17, 2007 || '''Sideways Protest''': Kidswatter decides to move the school, so all the students protest. All of their protests end up making the school better, so Kidswatter disguises himself as a student to stop them.'''Be True to Your Elf''': When someone makes fun of his elf costume, Stephen tries to be "Mr. Normal" so he can lead the school parade.'''Note''': Starting from this episode the series is now in [[flash animation]], and most of the characters have different looks. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''17''' ||Kidswatter: The Movie / Safety Monitor|| || October 16, 2007 || '''Kidswatter: The Movie''': The kids decide to make a movie about Principal Kidswatter, and Todd is cast in the lead role. However, he soon becomes even worse than the real Kidswatter. Todd, through tears in his eyes, says that his success has become a failure, but Myron interrupts. The class watches the Kidswatter movie, and after the ending, tears are in Kidswatter's eyes.'''Safety Monitor''': When Myron fails at being Safety Monitor, Maurecia takes over, and her habit of hitting people goes a little too far. Myron tries to reclaim his position. Kidswatter is taming a lion. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''18''' ||Oh, Brother / Snow Day|| || October 19, 2007 || '''Oh, Brother''': Goon, Dana's brother, visits and Myron wants to be a rebel just like him, but he's not a rebel. Mrs. Jewls and Kidswatter try to capture him. Mrs. Jewls tells Todd, Maurecia, and Dana that Goon is a fugitive. Meanwhile, Todd and friends save Goon from being captured.'''Snow Day''': Mr. Kidswatter turns up the coldness for Mrs. Jewls' skating lesson. Myron, being the leader, traps the class with it and Maurecia's group. Todd's group learns how to survive. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''19''' ||The Rat Truth / Free Stewy || || October 18, 2007 || '''The Rat Truth''': Sammy is terribly sick (but dead) so Miss Mush randomly asks Dana to watch him while she goes on a hunt for the golden pot of Mamaland that makes food to cure the sick. Sammy becomes a truth stick in Mrs. Jewls's class and is feeding words out of his mouth. Later, Sammy is kidnapped by Mr. Kidswatter.'''Free Stewy''': Todd frees an octopus that he thinks Miss Mush is going to cook. Kidswatter is now hunting for the creature since he thinks it ate his fish sticks. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | '''20''' ||Extra Curricular Riddicular / Wayside Christmas || || December 24, 2007 ||'''Extra Curricular Riddicular''': All the kids are forming bizarre after-school clubs, except for Todd, who creates a “Science Club.” Myron laughs at him, believing his club will be better, until he sees Todd’s club has managed to build a functioning rocket. Jealous Myron tries to form a science club and build a rocket of his own. Myron accidentally launches the rocket Kidswatter is in and makes Todd cry. Todd wants to confront Myron.'''Wayside Christmas''': When Myron does not give Bebe a Secret Santa gift, a series of haphazard events confuse Myron into thinking he’s actually stuck in his own version of “A Christmas Carol”. The other kids, including Todd, Dana and Maurecia, are baffled as he mistakes them for Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, and in the end, Myron learns his lesson. |} Season 2: 2008